


Your Son is Wild

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: ColdHiddenBlade Fictions [3]
Category: Original - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron feared this day will come, the day his father came aboard the Nightingale and met the cyborg pilot, his robotic hating father who happened to be one of the greatest bounty hunters of the era. And this annoying old man also brought along some angry, non-friendly pirates… Could the day get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Son is Wild

_A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

 

 

Waking up to the soft humming heartbeat of the ships weapon core beneath his room, Aron yawned and stretched so his spine did toe tingling cracks then rolled onto his stomach to check the dull grey holographic clock beside his bed. "VI, make me a my usual coffee."

"Yes Captain Aron… incoming call from Cortex Nightingale."

"What is it Gale?" Sitting up from his heated bed Aron rubbed the sleep from his face and yawned again, his eyes watered as he peered around his room before rising from the bed. Above him Gale's voice went right through his naked body, its deep tone always getting to him the second he wakes.

"Sir, we have had a small cruiser following us for the past 27.12012 minutes. I have received a message from the pilot."

Removing his cleaned suit from its drawer in the wall the young Captain scratched his chest and once more yawned, "Who is it?" He headed towards the shower and almost dropped his clothing when Gale replied.

"He claims to be your father, sir."

"Shit…" Aron put his suit over the back of his desk chair and went into the shower, "Let him board and keep him in the kitchen area. He despises androids…"

"I am not a android," Gale almost, ALMOST, sounded hurt, "I am the perfect combination of synthetic and organic…"

"He wont care." Grumbled Aron as the water turned on, snapping him awake, "He would shot you without hesitation the second he sees your mechanical face."

"…" Gale thought over those words as he slowed the Nightingale down so Aron's father could come beside them and hook up to the airlock, "Can I keep him in the airlock until you are finished, sir?"

Chuckling at his pilot's well-hidden anxiety Aron disagreed to the request and washed himself under his relaxing water, he waited for Gale to speak again, and knowing his father it would be just about…

"Sir there has been a problem." A smirk spread across Aron's face as he waited for Gale to continue, "Your father didn't listen to my request to go to the kitchen, following the green lights. He came to the bridge to demand I hand the controls to him."

"He pulled a gun on you?" He didn't need to ask, but wanted to hear how Gale handled it.

"Correct. I immobilized him with a paralysis dart and have relocated him to the medical station," The cyborg paused, "you have five minutes until he can move."

"I will be quick, keep your eyes on him until I am out."

"At your command, sir."

After cleaning quickly so Gale wouldn't have to deal again with his father, Aron turned off the water, dried off and dressed into his suit. After that he pulled on a hoodie that was a tad bit too big and left his room.

Downstairs he went first to the coffee machine Gale had found in a disposal cluster, the coffee Aron told the VI to make was there. Taking a sip he moaned, perfect. Gale's quick spurge to take it from a dumped 1F22 ship from the disposal cluster was a good one.

Rolling his neck to get rid of the cramps, Aron entered the medical bay and sent his father a firm look. The huge wall of muscle's eyes rolled from glaring at Gale to give Aron a very similar look, his expression livid and almost disappointed.

Aron looked over Gale, he stood directly at the end of the bed looking down at the older man with his hands folded behind his back and legs slightly spread, his expression serene. His laser like eyes looked up when Aron entered.

"Sir." Gale turned to face Aron while bowing his head slightly in greeting and respect, "I apologize for this mishap. I will be certain not to let this repeat in the future."

"It is fine Gale it was his fault, how is his ship?" Ignoring the look his father was giving him, Aron spoke normally to Gale and blamed his paralyzed situation on the older man instead of the 'android'.

"I have taken control of its piloting system and have it currently magnetic-locked to the base of the ship. What is the next destination?"

"Take us to the closest friendly planet and hover their moon, how long until father can move?"

"20.21982 seconds." Replied Gale instantly, "The closest planet is Earth, I shall return to the bridge. Excuse me sir."

"You are dismissed." Gale bowed again and walked from the room, faster then he typically would, making Aron snigger into his coffee mug before looking down at his father, "Do not go after him, unless you want to kill us all."

A growl came from the man and his hands clenched as the dart's poison faded from his system, "You…" His words were a spit filled slur, his face turning red with anger and the struggle.

"That is my pilot. If you had shot him while he was wired to the ship we would have a mass glitch. And the VI can't take full control of the ships functions." Slowly Aron's father rose as the seconds ran out, his body shaking from the strain he had used trying to tear out Gale's 'core' that wasn't exactly… a android core.

"You… a android…"

"I am not a android," Said Gale from the walls as he hooked up to the ship again, "I am…"

"Thank you Gale, I can give him the update." Aron cut in making Gale give a curt 'Yes sir' before going quiet. He turned his attention to his father, who looked ready to hunt down Gale at the sound of his voice, "That is Cortex Nightingale who I like to call Gale. The heart of this ship, and he happens to be a cyborg and not a android."

"It doesn't matter, Cyborgs are the worse of all mechanicals. They delete their humanity and become murderous monsters." Said the older man, fisting his hands and standing tall over his son, "Slaughterers of innocent people… back in the Yamaril colony…"

Aron sighed, he knew his fathers past in the android vs. organic battle on Yamaril would pop up. Since then he had an almost phobia hate towards anything mechanical, whether it was cyborg, android… hell even an android kitten would face his ire.

"Gale has his human emotions still." Aron snapped in irritation, "He did not 'delete' anything, and has not killed anyone."

"He will when he finds us true humans as weak!" Roared the man, his face like a shriveled tomato and spittle fell from his mouth, "And the first person he will kill is you. Like on Yamaril, they turned on the family's they lived with."

Groaning, as he felt suddenly very weary, Aron rubbed his eyes and brow with a hand and took a large gulp of his coffee to steel his nerves, "No he wont! If you're going to act like this and keep talking about Yamaril then you can get off my ship."

"How dare… I am your father." Said father looked ready to pop a vessel, Aron lowered his coffee to get ready to tackle his father if he ran out after Gale. Not that he could ever beat the huge man in a physical wrestle.

Before Aron could snap back Gale cut in, "Sir. I have made scans of your father during his paralyzed state, I just got the results and it appears he has something in his system."

Rubbing his brow at another possible problem Aron grumbled out his inquiry, "Long term from your dart?"

"No sir… I am picking up a parasitic tracker in his body, and a pirate ship is coming up behind us. Shall I outrun them?"

"You led a pirate ship to me? Shit, Gale hyper…" Boom ZZIP! The Nightingale shuddered and silvery-blue electrical waves coursed across the walls and the lights faded in and out, the ship slowed down before stopping and over the noise Aron heard something that made his heart drop and everything else sound subdued.

Gale was screaming.

"GALE!" Running up to the bridge at a fast sprint with his father at his heels, Aron got in front of Gale and held his head as he screamed and threw his limbs around in the seat, "Gale! Gale what happened? Dammit, hold his arms down!"

With teeth clenched in annoyance his father gripped Gale's arm's and stared at his face, tears were pouring down his more humanoid face and his foaming mouth was wide in his scream, vein's were greatly evident in his neck and temple. Inside there were sparks as the repair systems tried to shut down the source of pain.

Behind the seat Aron took delicacy in removing the huge oxygen wire from the back of his neck, struggling to not cause more physical harm as Gale thrashed about, when it came off with a hiss Aron turned all his focus to gently prying out the small wires from his metallic face. That took the most time.

The wires curled at the ends like the legs of a dead spider, some released sparks that made Aron's hand jump back in pain. When the last one was removed Gale stopped thrashing and tired to force his torso against Aron's fathers hands he roared in pain, his eyes wide open as he was torn away from the ships systems.

"Gale?" Aron gripped Gale's face between his face making the man's eyes focus on him and his scream to fall into winded moans, "Gale you are alright now. What happened?"

"Ship… has been hit by a cortex disabling wave…" Gale shivered and his voice was filled with zapping as his repair units fixed his throat, "The pirate ship is hovering… above us… they… messaging Nightingale."

"Patch them through when you are ready…" Letting go of his pilot's face, Aron gestured his father to let go and stay silent. Reluctantly the man did as asked and watched as Gale wobbled where he sat, there was a click before a deep alien dialect came through the speakers, "VI translate."

The voice seemed to bug out before the voice changed into English, "… aboard. I have guns locked on your ship and your ships Cortex has been disabled, if you want to live give us Kevin Harrison."

That was his fathers name making Aron glance at the man, he was leaning back on the sparking hologram panel in exhaustion from the parasitic tracker inside his system while eyeing Gale with a defensive look. Kevin did not appear to care about the pirates in any way.

Damn, he was always a hindrance. "This is Captain Aron of the Nightingale, may I request you to repeat. My VI was unable to react fast enough to translate your language after your disabling wave."

There was a series of chuckles and cruel laughter in the background before the leader repeated his words as if speaking with a stupid person, "I said. I am Captain Barg of the Crimson Brigates, we know you have the bounty hunter Kevin Harrison aboard. I have guns locked on your ship and your ships Cortex has been disabled, if you want to live give us Kevin Harrison."

"I am sorry, but we found this ship just now. My VI took control of its systems and locked it to the ship, we haven't opened it as of yet. We were going to hyperspeed to a planet to…"

"Don't lie to me, Captain." Snarled Barg while purring out the last word, "There is no life signals on cruiser ship and we are picking up two on your ship."

Aron frowned, only two… oh right! Gale didn't show up under organics, his mechanical shell that protected his organically organs fuddled the scanners, and being inside the Nightingale made it harder as the ship was made from the same material as him, "Obviously you would." He said mocking the pirate's former tone as he came up with a quick lie, "One is me and the other is my pilot. If you are not picking anything up in the cruiser then obviously this… Kevin… is dead."

Kevin looked at Aron with eyes that said 'I don't think that will work' before looking back at Gale as the cyborg tried to stand from the seat, instead slumping against his sturdy chest. Biting his tongue as to not make a sound Kevin pushed Gale back into the seat making him loudly flop while looking repulsed that the 'thing' touched him.

Sending his father an exasperated look Aron listened to what Barg had to say, "Nice try. But I planted a spore in the bastard before he got away, I KNOW he is alive and standing three feet away from you in the bridge."

Aron's eyes became hard, "My pilot is three feet away from me. So unless they have magically swapped places when I wasn't looking, I would say your scans are faulty. Try again…" As he spoke he gestured to Gale with a flick of his wrist making Kevin frown then stiffen as something sharp like a needle went into his neck, his eyes bulged down at Gale as the cyborg did something.

"Very well, just to ease your mind… scan again then board the ship when Harrison shows."

As he spoke, Kevin collapsed on top of Gale and the cyborg stored the poisonous tracking spores he extracted in a small vial inside his wrist causing it to die away without anything organic to feed on before he became lax with exhaustion. Aron waited while praying Gale got every single one of them…

"Captain!" Said a startled voice in the background.

"What?" Snarled Barg followed by the sound of stomping as he went to look at the other pirates screen, "How is that possible…"

"What is it, Captain Barg?" Asked Aron in an annoyed voice, "Is he there or not?"

There was a pause, "Seems I have made a mistake Captain Aron. Have the cruiser sent up to my ship and we will let you go…"

"I don't trust the word of a pirate, allow my ship to have enough energy to have its guns online so we can defend ourselves if you attack." Cut in Aron making the pirate's growl on the other end, "After that you are welcome to the damn cruiser and whatever is inside without it being damaged."

"Very well, Captain." Hissed Barg, "I will give you a minute." The line went dead and Aron stood in front of Gale, he placed a hand on his mechanical face and tilted his head up. Their eyes met.

"Gale, they don't know the ships Cortex is a living being so you can get the hyperspeed working quickly. Once you can get us away, release the cruiser's weight and escape. Can you do it?"

"Yes…" He mumbled while closing his eyes, slowly the cords Aron had painstaking removed twitched to life and moved on their own accord reconnected with a spark making Gale jump. It seemed the painful shocks were mostly gone, thankfully…

Slowly the lights began to brighten and the ship whirled to life with a hum, "Releasing cruiser…" There as a hiss then clunk as the cruiser was dropped into space, "Hyperspace activated."

And they were gone.

Taking a breath as the holographs showed them safely orbiting Earth, Aron leaned back on the wall and took in a deep breath. He looked down at his father and Gale and gave a humming chuckle. That last act made Gale knock out, forcing the ship to stay in space by the VI, his head heavy on Kevin's shoulder.

"Father, wake up." At his word's Kevin snapped awake and blinked in confusion before leaping up against the control panel and away from Gale, making the limp cyborg slouch forward from the sudden movement. With careful hands Aron caught him and sat him up so he could examine his pilot's face, "He will be fine…"

"I don't care." Snapped Kevin while placing a hand to where Gale had stabbed the needle, "What the hell did he do to me? Inject me with some micro bug? A biogenetic disease?"

"He removed the tracking spores from your body." Aron glared at his father, his words made Kevin blink in surprise, "We are orbiting Earth and safe from the pirates… for now. Thanks to you they will be after Nightingale when they find the cruiser empty."

"I…" Kevin looked a little regretful, but Aron didn't care and turned his attention back to Gale. He was more worried for the unconscious cyborg.

"VI, remove the wires."

"Yes Captain Aron. Do you require refreshments?"

"Another coffee would be good."

 

* * *

 

Nursing his third coffee mug while sitting beside Gale, who he had persuaded his father to bring down into the medical bay without harming him more, Aron waited for him to wake. The zapping of his repair units told him that Gale was still alive but even so he held his breath.

Up in his bedroom, Kevin slept away the effect of having an alien-tracking spore eating at his body, and also recover from having it removed so suddenly, saving his life, by Gale. A 'android.'

Aron perked up when a faint frown spread across Gale's formerly calm expression, and sighed in relief when the two eyes blinked open. "Welcome back to me, Gale."

"Sir…" Slowly Gale sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed while looking around, "There are numerous damages to the ships systems. I shall work on repairing them."

He stood then wobbled making Aron stand and hold him up with one arm, he put his coffee down, "Rest. You're not an android. You still get tired… now sit back down." Gale leaned back on the bed with a sigh and looked down as Aron wrapped his arms around his neck. Making him unable to get back up on the bed.

"Sir?" He broke off when Aron kissed him deeply, for a moment Gale blinked slowly before closing his eyes and returning the kiss, tilting his head and pressing in his tongue to deepen it making Aron moan.

Between them Aron ran his hands over the tight clothing of his pilot before quickly removing it, he pushed Gale's light armor suit down to his hips and pulled out his manhood. Deep and long was the groan that came from Gale's throat followed by a couple of zaps.

When they pulled apart so Aron could kiss all over Gales face the cyborg asked, "Sir, what of your father…?" He broke off with another moan as Aron pressed his fingers through the nape of his neck to touch that nerve bundle that made the light in his eye to dull and his mouth to open in shaky pants.

Smirking as he stroked Gale's manhood to a full stand and the nerves bundle, Aron planted his lips on the pilots pulse that was quickening up then removed his fingers from the back of his neck to palm Gale's balls. The reaction was instantaneous with a hitching breath. Gale sharply rolled his hips into Aron's hand and rumbled in his chest, he tilted his head to latch his own mouth around Aron's neck and kiss it passionately. A shiver racked his body and tightened his grip around Gale's girth.

"Sir… your…" As before Aron made him break off into a moan by roughly moving his hand on his balls, Gale relaxed against the beds edge and held Aron on his lower back with his two spread hand's, he dipped his head to kiss the young man again.

Feeling Gale submitting to his desire made Aron moan and growl out through their kissing, "My clothes…"

Understanding those words clearly Gale reached up and pulled the zip of his suit down then helped Aron's arms out of it, after kicking off his boots he used his feet to help himself step out of the suit leaving him completely naked to Gale's exploring gloved hands. The cyborg mimicked him with his own suit.

Aron growled in frustration making Gale remove his hands to take off his gloves, then returned his bare hands to ghost over every part of Aron's body as quickly as possible, changing frustrated growls to approving moans.

Both of Gale's hands went to his arse and spread the cheeks, two fingers from both hands pressed inside to spread him making Aron gasp and press against Gale's chest, they both moaned as their bare chests rubbed together and their nipples hardened.

Aron looked up at Gale with glassy eyes, "Get in me now."

At the demand Gale quickly examined his strength and made the terrible discovery that he would collapse without the bed behind him, quickly he analyzed the best position to continue. Aron gasped when he was pulled up onto the bed and rolled to his back with Gale climbing over him.

"My legs appear to be functioning at a low rate, is this a suitable position for you?" With a grin Aron wrapped his legs around Gale's hips and pulled his head down against his neck, without thinking the cyborg thrust blindly forward planting his tip deep inside Aron's body.

Simultaneously moaning they moved together, Aron arched into Gale while the cyborg bit and sucked at the flesh his face was being tightly pressed against, his hands wandering every part of Aron's body and leaving warm, goose bumpy trails in his wake.

"Hm, Gale move a little faster…"

"Yes… sir…" Gasping out his reply Gale began to thrust harder and faster, more then Aron had originally wanted but it was better. The young Captain yelled out and tightened his nails into the back of Gale's head, his legs twitched into the air and spread to try and let him thrust deeper inside.

Panting as he felt himself getting close to that happy ending Aron moved his hands to dig into Gale's shoulders allowing the cyborg to move his head slightly. Gale tucked his nose into Aron's shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt his own end rushing forth.

When Gale reached between them to wrap a hand around Aron's shaft that simple touch ended him, "Ah, Gale!" As he came Aron dragged his nails down Gale's back, scratching his mix of organic and synthetic flesh and making him tremble.

Groaning into his neck as the warm walls tightened Gale came shortly after with a couple more thrusts, they panted for a moment before Aron relaxed his arms and let them fall to his sides. With reluctance Gale pulled out and lay beside his Captain with head propped on an elbow.

The events that made him fear for his pilot's life and dealing with his father in one day wore him out. Aron's eyes dropped shut and his breathing eased out, seeing he was falling asleep Gale reached under the bed and pulled open the draw in the side of it so he could get out a thick blanket. He threw it over their bodies and stared at Aron's face.

Slowly Gale stroked his cheek and hair while waiting for his repair units to fix his legs. Once his systems told him it was fine after a few heartbeats he stood and dressed then tucked the blanket unnecessarily tight around the naked Aron, like an overbearing grandmother.

Gale left the room at a slow shuffle as his repair systems still worked on all his joints, he turned the corner and blinked at the massive Kevin who stood there with arms crossed across his muscular chest, his expression for once not filled with fuming ire but rather a chilling detachment.

He looked at Gale's expression with unyielding eyes, "What is Aron to you?"

"The Captain." Gale tensed when Kevin stood close, his face mere inches away.

"What. Is. My. Son. To. You?" He said each word as if speaking to a mentally impaired person making Gale's shoulders ruffle in slight annoyance, but he didn't voice it else he would get shot. He analyzed the question a little closer while Kevin never once removed his eyes from his face. Examining each click and spin through the mechanical side of his face.

Then in a slow, almost perplexed voice Gale said, "My… Captain…?"

With eyes slitting a little more, Kevin searched his face before leaning back when he saw what he wanted, "I don't like you, nor do I approve… better watch yourself around here now, I am watching."

It wasn't hate per say in his voice, but more a reluctant respect making Gale stand straighter and nod his head, then pause as his brain alerted him to something in the mans words, "What do you mean?"

"Like hell I am leaving my son in the ship of a mechanic. Try and get rid of me!"

And for the entire time Aron slept with an oblivious smile down in the medical bay, a placid faced Gale tried to force a heckling Kevin out of the airlock.


End file.
